An inverter has an inverter bridge section for converting direct current (DC) electric energy into alternating current (AC) electric energy. The inverter bridge section receives DC electric energy, converts the DC electric energy into AC electric energy having a voltage at a fixed frequency (e.g., 50 or 60 Hz), and outputs the AC electric energy to a load. An inverter may have one, two, or three inverter bridge sections to thereby output a one, two, or three phase AC voltage having a fixed frequency. The AC voltage may be fed through an output of the inverter unit into a power network. The power network may be a local or public power network.
A photovoltaic or solar inverter has an input for receiving the DC electric energy from an array of photovoltaic elements (i.e., solar cells). The solar cells are held in a position to receive energy from the sun during the daytime. In order to increase the energy yield, the solar cells may be moved by mechanical tracking devices as a function of the changing position of the sun throughout the day. The mechanical tracking devices are driven by electric motors which are supplied with energy from the power network.
DE 199 37 410 A1 describes a solar inverter having three inverter bridge sections for producing a three-phase alternating current.